


Музыкальные драбблы

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре драббла по Teen Wolf и один по Thor, объединенные только тем, что все они написаны по мотивам песен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Музыкальные драбблы

**1\. Breaking Benjamin - Dance With The Devil**

***

Улыбка у него приветливая, в глазах лед, и весь он не похож на себя. Оно и правильно. Это не Стайлз. 

– Ну давай, - говорит он, рвет липкую паутину тишины. – Предлагай.

Дерека окатывает дрожью, и на мгновение он отводит взгляд. Лис медленно вышагивает, обходит его, будто в танце. 

\- Возьми меня. – Дерек ловит его за плечо, останавливает, сжимает легко, едва-едва. Это они уже пробовали. Силу.  
Не помогло. 

Улыбка надламывается. Лис смотрит на руку Дерека, на него самого. На руку. На него самого.  
Дерек отпускает. 

\- Я слышал, ты питаешься болью и страданиями, - говорит тише, словно боится спугнуть. – Забери меня. Тебе понравится. Я обещаю, тебе понравится. Только отпусти Стайлза.

Лис сыто щурится, проводит кончиком языка по губам. 

\- Глупый, глупый Дерек Хейл, - насмешливо вздыхает он, качает головой сокрушенно. – Совсем не умеешь торговаться. 

Его ладони обжигают шею Дерека – сжимают легко, едва-едва. Это не сила, это ласка. Глаза смотрят в глаза проникновенно и жадно. Смотреть в них страшно, и не смотреть – не выходит. 

\- Зачем же мне отдавать тебе мальчика, - шепчет он в самые губы, - зачем же отдавать, если ты уже весь, совсем весь – мой?

 

**2\. Fun. – We Are Young**  
3b. Стайлз думает, что он все-таки болен.

***

Музыка разноцветная. Стайлз видит, как ноты градом рассыпаются вокруг, плавают в слепящем неоновом сиянии, оседают на его светящейся белым майке. Цвет долбится в ушах басами, заливает глаза. 

Кто-то поцеловал его, втолкнул в рот маленькую сладковатую таблетку, и от нее теперь мысли несутся, как байкеры на Харлеях, по дорогам из цвета, по дорогам из радуги, убегающей куда-то вверх-вверх-вверх. Стайлз еще помнит, что он все еще молод, все еще жив, все еще человек, пока – человек, и больше он не помнит ничего. Уже давно ему не было так хорошо и так плохо. 

Потом цвета смазываются в одну огромную кляксу, музыка отступает, словно уши заложило ватой. На самом деле это просто коридор, отделенный от танцпола дверью. За спиной стена, а перед глазами Дерек. 

\- Ого, какие глюки, - бормочет Стайлз. Это забавно и очень-очень больно. 

Дерек со свирепым выражением лица встряхивает его, прикладывает затылком о стену и оказывается реальностью.  
Почему-то это еще больнее. 

\- Совсем из ума выжил? – спрашивает Дерек негромко, зло и чуть-чуть испуганно. 

Стайлза разбирает смех, и звуки изо рта сыплются кислотно-яркие, и Дерек ловит их губами, потому что стоит так близко, и держит так крепко, и смотрит так пытливо. Он не понимает своего вопроса.  
Стайлз не говорил ему. У него просто не было такого шанса.

«Какой же ты сукин сын, Дерек, о мой бог, какой сукин сын, проваливай туда, откуда вернулся», - собирается сказать он. 

А получается другое. 

\- Отвези меня домой, - просит Стайлз, обмякая в его руках. Слова тают между ними прозрачным цветным облачком. – Просто отвези меня домой.

 

**3\. A Perfect Circle - Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums (Pet)**

***

В темноте за окном мерцают желтые точки фонарей, как светлячки. Стайлз смотрит на них неподвижно, будто ждет, что они начнут приближаться. 

\- Иди спать, - просит шериф. 

\- Я не засну, - отвечает Стайлз, помедлив. Он не оборачивается. 

Шериф подходит к нему, трогает за плечо, протягивает стакан с водой и круглую белую таблетку.

\- Заснешь. 

Стайлз смотрит на него воспаленными глазами, собирается спорить, но не говорит ни слова. Покорно закидывает таблетку в рот, запивает. Ему нужно поспать, даже если эта мысль его ужасает.

Дверь закрыта, но Стайлзу все еще чудится, что из нее дует. И кто-то подсматривает за ним в узкую щель. 

У шерифа разрывается сердце каждый раз, когда он видит сына таким. Каждый раз, когда думает, подсчитывает снова и снова, сколько его мальчик вытерпел молча, чтобы не тревожить его, чтобы не волновать. 

Он обнимает Стайлза крепко, не помня уже, что когда-то такие «нежности» смущали их обоих, и с ненавистью смотрит на фонари за окном, будто те олицетворяют всю нечисть, наводнившую их город.

Стайлз наконец укладывается в постель. Шериф выключает настольную лампу и гладит его по голове, как маленького. 

\- Попробуй считать овец, - с улыбкой говорит он. 

\- Такое стадо не поместится у меня в голове, - отвечает Стайлз со вздохом и тоже улыбается, устало, сонно. 

Дверь закрывается плотно и бесшумно. Шериф проверяет рябиновую защиту дома, добавляет пепла на порог, запирает окна. 

Потом он набирает номер Криса Арджента.

\- Ты выяснил, что это?

\- Да. У нас тут завелась пара-тройка призраков, - сухо отвечает Крис. 

Шериф берет куртку и ключи от машины.

\- Буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут.

 

**4\. The Rasmus – Shot**

***

\- А знаешь, поехали к океану? - бодро, очень бодро предлагает Скотт. Стайлз отвечает ему тусклым взглядом, но хотя бы не спорит. Это обнадеживает, и Скотт продолжает с еще большим энтузиазмом: - В Лос-Анджелес! Поваляемся на пляже, потусим. А?

\- Я не побегу, - спокойно говорит Стайлз и яростно давит кнопки на своем джойстике. 

\- Хорошо. Я и не предлагал бежать. На машине поедем, - серьезно говорит Скотт и получает в награду тень усмешки. 

\- Да брось, Скотт, - Стайлз пытается говорить небрежно, но при этом немного морщится, как от сдерживаемой боли. – Ты думаешь, он опять вернется. Это… ничего. Ничего. 

\- Вообще-то, я думаю, что хватит уже драм с разбитыми сердцами.

\- Сказал мне человек-«эллисон», - фыркает Стайлз, перебивая. 

Он уверен, что Скотт все еще страдает из-за разрыва с Эллисон. Скотт его не разубеждает. 

\- Я на твоей стороне, - напоминает он, будто Стайлз мог забыть. – Всегда. 

\- Он найдет меня и в Лос-Анджелесе, - говорит Стайлз тихо, будто не слышит ничего, кроме голоса в своей голове. Рычания в своей голове. Монстр на экране взрывается кровавым месивом, ему на смену спешит следующий.

Скотт ставит игру на паузу. 

\- Мы уезжаем завтра утром, - и это уже не предложение. Даже не просьба. – Может быть, он появится. Ладно. Но если он тебя хоть пальцем тронет, я убью его. 

Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза, и Скотт знает – они красные сейчас. Он не угрожает из злости, он просто сообщает факт. Стайлз понимает это, и ему страшно, хоть он и пытается этого не показывать. 

\- Попридержи своего суперальфу, окей? – улыбается криво. Умолкает, постукивая себя по колену джойстиком, словно хочется попросить о чем-то, но пока не решается. Скотт знает – решится, стоит только двум оборотням выпустить когти. Будет лезть между ними и кричать, чтобы прекратили. Они прекратят, конечно. До следующего раза. – Я заеду за тобой в девять. Идет?

Скотт вдруг тянется к нему всем телом, утыкается лбом в плечо, выдыхает, и это – «идет».  
Стайлз беззвучно вздыхает у него над головой, грудная клетка поднимается и опадает. Он не спорит со Скоттом, он не спорит даже с самим собой. 

«Неметон обрек его причинять боль тем, кого он любит, Стайлз», - думает Скотт, но он понятия не имеет, утешение ли это - и для кого, и потому молчит.

 

**5\. Sting – A Thousand Years**

***

Тор может долго пить и не пьянеть, смертному сложно за ним угнаться. Он и не гонится – сидит напротив, потягивает виски из толстопузого бокала. Слушает. В уголках умных темных глаз собираются морщинки, когда он улыбается. Он похож на своего деда (или прадеда?), и зовут его тоже – Тони.  
Правда, этот Тони не носит железный костюм. 

\- Не устал еще скитаться по мирам? – спрашивает он, подтаявший лед в его стакане бьется о стенки. – Ты мог бы править у себя там, в Асгарде. Насколько я знаю, ты даже должен делать это. Разве нет?

Тор глядит мимо него, в огромное окно, за которым пламенеет закат. Мимо бесшумно проносятся по воздуху сверкающие машины, а в целом мир не слишком изменился. Хотя кажется, что должен был.

\- Будто тысячи лет прошли, - бормочет Тор задумчиво. 

\- С каких пор? – интересуется Тони. 

\- С тех пор, как я в последний раз видел его, - отвечает Тор медленно, будто через силу, и на его лице застывает страшное напряжение, непомерная затаенная боль, когда он выговаривает заветное имя, самое правдивое, самое лживое: - Локи. 

Тони насмешливо качает головой, будто перед ним неразумное дитя, а не могучий полубог, хоть и ряженый под простого смертного. 

\- И долго ты уже ищешь своего братца? 

Тор мрачнеет на глазах. Чем меньше край солнца, все еще видный над зданиями, тем гуще тень на его лице, и даже будто бы где-то в отдалении слышны ворчливые перекаты грома.

Он молчит о том, что готов искать его всю свою долгую жизнь аса, и все следующие жизни, какие будут после. Тысячи и миллионы лет минут, сгорая в пламени времени, а тревожное воспоминание насмешливого, злого, любимого лица вовек будет звать его – и Тор будет отзываться.

\- Видно, недостаточно долго, коли ему еще не наскучило прятаться, - отзывается Тор наконец, тяжело, точно достает слова-булыжники со дна души. 

Тони в один глоток допивает виски, качает в ладони бокал, и кубики льда в нем больше не тают. 

\- Почем тебе знать? – спрашивает он ровно.

Тор, будто его огнем ожгло, вздрагивает, смотрит на него во все глаза и вдруг тянется через стол, хватает за запястье, сжимает так, что стакан выпадает из пальцев, держит – точно он вот-вот пустится бежать стремглав, или птицею нырнет в окно, или просто – растает миражом. 

\- Вот ты где, - выдыхает он глупо, и будто весь хмель только сейчас и ударил в голову.

\- Слепо же твое сердце, брат, - улыбается Тони с прохладцей, и вот уже морок рассеивается, и Локи глядит надменно и тепло, а как у него это выходит – сама Хель не разберет. 

\- Это потому, что ты иссушил его, - отзывается Тор тихо и виновато. 

\- Оно, может, и так, - склоняет голову Локи, будто согласен. - А кое-что все-таки осталось в нем. Правда ли, Тор? 

Он накрывает своими пальцами руку, все сжимающую его запястье, гладит по костяшкам, пересчитывает, и Тору нет нужды отвечать, даже кивать ему не нужно.  
Они сидят под куполом небоскреба чужого им мира, в последних лучах солнца, время колышется вокруг могучим океаном, и тысячи лет текут сквозь них, многие-многие тысячи лет.


End file.
